Ambrosia
by IntoxicatedxLove
Summary: Kayla didn't think anyone was immortal. Especially in this world. But if someone was, it would definitely be him. Daryl/OC. Smut story. Slight AU.


It's been a long, long time since I've written any kind of fan fiction. So this probably isn't the best start to a story. Although I've always sucked at starting stories so hopefully Chapter 2 is better. This chapter is basically setting the scene for a story that will probably mostly be smut.

* * *

Kayla pinched the bridge of her nose, winding her way between the sweaty bodies that littered the small bar. The music from the jukebox in the corner was pounding, making her headache worse than it had already been when she arrived at the bar to start her shift. Pushing open the door to exit the bar she felt the cool nights breeze hit her as she went to lean against the stone wall outside.

_I shouldn't even be at work tonight_ she heaved a loud sigh, eyes tightly shut as her head went back against the wall trying to stop the pounding in her head.

"What are you doing out here?" A soft voice asked, pulling her from her thoughts. Kayla looked up to see her friend Megan staring at her with a worried expression.

"Got a headache," she pushed off from the cold wall, standing up straight "Came out for a bit of fresh air."

"Why don't you just go home? I'm sure Ross and I will be able to close up without you. Anyway, Jack said he'd drop me home once my shift has finished."

"Still the over protective brother, eh? You're not 18 anymore Meg" Kayla jokingly smiled at her friend, walking towards her.

"Let me just grab my bag and coat" only then did she realise quite how cold it was outside in the mid-autumn air. Wrapping her arms around herself she followed her friend back inside the bar, making a beeline for the back to grab her belongings and to make her way home.

Climbing in to her car, Kayla opened the dash box hoping to find any type of medication that would soothe the banging in her head.

"Fuck," she muttered finding an empty box of aspirin, chucking it to the passengers seat she pulled back and clasped in her seat belt, making a mental note to stop off at the 24 hour store on the journey home.

#####

Pulling in to the car park of the 7/11 Kayla noted it was empty apart from one beat up pick up truck that was parked between two bays near the front of the store.

_Must be in a rush to grab something_ she smiled to herself as she parked up and made her way inside the store.

_Aspirin, aspirin, aspirin_ she repeated in her head as she passed through various aisles, finally coming to the one she was looking for she was surprised to see one other person down the aisle. The guy, who she assumed must be the owner of the pick up truck outside, didn't even glance up as he continued to look between different products on the shelf. Picking boxes up, reading the back and then chucking them back down again. Kayla walked towards him, keeping an eye out for the familiar green box that she always purchased, finding it almost instantly and picking it up.

"Looking for anything in particular?" she grinned at the guy, who seemed to be getting more frustrated trying to find whatever he was looking for.

"You work here?" the guy muttered back to her, glancing in her direction for the first time. When he looked up Kayla could barely see his eyes through the matted hair that fell across his face.

"No, but you look pretty confused." she smiled at the man, who frowned at the comment and looked back down at the row of bandages, "what is it you need them for at this hour?"

"Ain't your business" the man snapped at Kayla, making the young woman roll her eyes.

"Suit yourself." Kayla made her way towards the till to make her purchases, fiddling with the change in her skirt pocket.

Kayla noticed upon leaving the store that the door to the badly parked pick up truck was now wide open, a rough looking, rather bloody man leaning out the side of it, struggling to light a cigarette. There was blood seeping from under a now, not so white, wife beater vest and a pretty nasty looking cut on the side of his head.

"What's up, Sweet cheeks?" the man, now noticing Kayla who was still staring at the man in shock, "What are you doing out all alone late at night?"

The man grinned at the look Kayla shot him as she continued towards her car.

"Hey, wait, wait! How about you help a guy out?" the man yelled after her, still struggling to keep the flame on the lighter he was using long enough to place it up to his mouth to light the cigarette between his lips.

"Help how?" Kayla placed a hand on her hip as she turned back to the man, "What even happened to you?" she asked obviously referring to his bloodied appearance. The man smirked back at her.

"If you think this is bad, you should see the other guy."

Before Kayla had a chance to respond to the man, the guy from the store came out carrying a bunch of different boxes in his arms.

"Ah Little Brother, finally." the man who had finally managed to light his cigarette leaned back against the door of the truck, breathing out a cloud of smoke.

"Merle. Get back in the fuckin' truck." Dropping the boxes he was holding on to Merle's lap, the man went round to climb in to the drivers seat of the truck.

"Erm, I think you need to get him to a hospital" Kayla directed to the younger man, "It looks like he's lost a lot of blood"

"That ain't an option, Sugar Tits. How about you just come over and help a guy out."

Shuffling her feet slightly, Kayla bit her lip. Trying to decide whether to help these men or just get back inside her car and drive home.

_They could be murderers, rapists, robbers or all three._

Deciding the men definitely had no intention of going to seek any kind of medical attention she probably could help.

"Have you got any antiseptic, or rubbing alcohol?" Kayla asked, stepping closer to the truck. The man in the driver seat let out a groan.

"We don't need your help" the man glared at her as she came to stop in front of Merle, who was now sitting down.

"We got some alcohol, doll. But it definitely ain't for rubbing" Merle let out a laugh as he sat back in the passengers seat, before the laugh slowly turned in to a choked cough.

Rolling her eyes, Kayla looked towards the man who was still sitting in the drivers seat now glaring at her.

"What's your name?"

The man chewed the tip of his thumb, hesitating slightly before answering her "Daryl."

Once she had helped patch up the bloody man, surprised that after ten years her first aid training had finally come in handy. Kayla had learnt that Merle and Daryl were brothers who had been at a bar not far from where she worked, when Merle had gotten in to a fight with one of the other men in the bar for feeling up his girlfriend.

"I told him, I said 'No pussy, no foul' but the bitch was gagging for my dick. Don't even know why she was with such a prissy bitch in the first place. But he didn't take it well. He took the first swing, but he was the one that ended up on the floor." Merle paused to take a swig of the alcohol that Kayla had used to clean his wounds. "Fuckin' Beaner called the cops."

"Well I wouldn't attempt to chat up anyone else's girl anytime soon, Merle." Kayla laughed as she stepped back from the man, "I think you might need stitches though, seriously."

"Worse shits happened to me before, Princess. I ain't needed no hospitals then, don't need 'em now. Now how about you come back to my place and I repay you properly" Merle leaned closer to Kayla, she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Stepping back Kayla made her way back towards her car, "I really should be getting home now, my room mate will be wondering where I am" she lied. Her room mate probably wasn't even home.

"A'righ, well thanks for the help, Sugar Tits." Merle grinned at the brunette. Slamming the door to the pick up truck shut.

As Kayla got in to her car, putting the keys in the ignition she stifled back a yawn. "What a night"

#####

Placing more empty glasses on the side of the bar, Kayla checked the time on her phone for the fourth time that hour. The bar was unusually quiet for a Sunday evening. This was going to be a boring night.

Going back to the other side of the bar to wipe down some tables, Kayla missed the door to the bar opening and two males walking in.

"Two beers, Sweet cheeks" she could have sworn she recognised the voice, but didn't turn from cleaning the liquid rings from the table.

"Fancy seeing you here, Sugar Tits," the older man came up to Kayla, beer in his hand, "Didn't know you worked here."

"You don't even know my name, Merle. Of course you wouldn't know I worked here." she grinned, "It's Kayla, by the way."

Kayla noticed the younger brother was sitting by the bar, beer in his hand.

"Well, Kayla. Let's get this party started" Merle lifted his beer to his lips as he saw a pair of blonde women sitting in the corner, making his way over to them. Daryl followed his brother over to the women, probably to make sure he didn't get in to another fight tonight. Kayla swore she could feel the younger brothers eyes on her the whole time she was cleaning around the bar.

The two brothers had been in the bar for well over three hours and it was approaching closing time.

Merle had found a pair of blonde woman who he was currently trying to play pool with, grabbing their asses whenever they leant forward to hit a ball. Daryl stood to one side, pool cue in one hand, beer in the other. Trying to avoid the blonde woman who was currently trying to wrap her arms around him. The whole night he couldn't take his eyes off the woman from last night.

Daryl shook his head as the blonde continued to try and make advances on him, and made his way outside.

He needed a cigarette. Kayla noticed the man make his way outside and put the cloth she was using to clean the bar down.

"Meg, I'm gonna take a quick break, okay?" she had already come out from behind the bar.

"Sure, Kay. But we're closing soon."

"I know, I know" she muttered, already half way across the room.

#####

"Hey," Kayla walked up to the man in front of the bar, he was smoking a cigarette and leaning back against the wall.

The man didn't say anything to her, just gave a light nod back at her. She took this as an invitation to stand beside the man and leant beside him against the wall.

"I see your brother is back in good health," she let out a small smile, as she had seen Merle quite happily holding on to both women near the pool table as she had made her way outside the bar.

Daryl simply nodded again at her in reply. "Not a big talker, are you?" Kayla smiled at him, turning her head to look at him properly. He really was quite attractive. The arms of the flannel shirt he wore were ripped off, leaving his tanned muscular arms in her view. He had thick stubble that seemed to be verging on a beard, and his brown hair hung over his face slightly. The thing Kayla noticed the most about him was his piercing blue eyes that she could just about see from under his hair. She realised she was staring at him and hurried to turn away, a faint blush stained her cheeks as she faced towards the car park of the bar. As she turned away she didn't notice the younger brother turn to stare at her.

"Why did you help?" he asked.

"What?" Kayla wasn't sure what he was asking.

"Last nigh', you didn't know what happened to him but ye helped."

Kayla shrugged, turning towards the man. "He was bleeding pretty badly, he didn't seem so bad to me. A bit racist, but harmless." she smiled.

"Maybe to you. Could give you a list of guys that wouldn't say tha' same."

"Yeah, well I guess first impressions aren't always everything." Kayla smiled, she wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol in her system that she had shared with Megan earlier that night while they were bored waiting for their shift to end, or whether it was because it had been far too long since she had been this close to an attractive man but she felt herself leaning closer to Daryl, trapping him against the wall she leant up and kissed him on the lips softly.

Pulling away as if she had been given an electric shock she started giving out apologies.

"I don't know what I was doing, I don't know why I er-" Daryl cut her off by placing a hesitant hand on her arm.

"Ain't never had that before." Daryl spoke softly.

"Never had what?"

"That." he muttered. The women that Daryl normally spent time with were drunk and only after getting off. They went straight in to the fucking and sucking then disappeared. Kissing was normally minimal. Daryl wasn't even sure he had shared a kiss with someone that wasn't sloppy and rushed. kayla was almost shocked that he had never been properly kissed before, a man that was as attractive as he was. She almost felt the need to fix this. Feeling a wave of confidence, she knew was probably the alcohol, she leant forward again and captured Daryl's lips in a more persistent kiss, placing her hands at the bottom of his vest, holding on to the fabric lightly.

For a while Daryl's lips didn't respond so Kayla almost pulled away, but as she went to move her body back she felt herself being slammed her in to the wall outside the bar, her arms being pinned to the wall above her head and Daryl swooping his face close to hers, his warm lips hovering over her. She could feel his warm breath against her and it was making her desperate to feel him kiss her.

Daryl finally leaned forward, kissing her roughly. The kiss was nothing like she had experienced before. Most of the kisses she had shared with others had been slow and sensual, as if they were scared she would break in half, or sloppy and drunk. The men too drunk to perfect their actions. Kayla could smell the alcohol on Daryl's breath, freeing her wrists from his grip she coiled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Kayla's tongue licked along Daryl's lips, begging for entrance. His lips complied with her and opened, allowing her tongue to slip inside as his fought back for dominance. Daryl let his hands slip down her back, moving to her ass. His hands cupped her, pulling her towards his throbbing member, letting her feel how hard he was underneath his jeans. Kayla let out a soft moan as she felt his hardness against the front of her body, not being able to move away because of his grip on her. She let herself grind against him as she tried to pull him even closer to herself.

"Daryl," Kayla moaned out against his lips as she felt one of his hands snake towards her front, making its way up her skirt. Spreading her legs to give him more room she bucked as she felt one of his hands rub against her clothed wetness.

Daryl let out a soft groan when he felt just how wet he had made her, he hadn't even touched her skin yet. Pulling her panties to one side he moved his finger along her slick lips, gathering her wetness with his index and middle fingers. Pulling them back from underneath her skirt he moved his hand up to her open mouth, letting Kayla taste herself on him.

Kayla kept eye contact with Daryl as she sucked his fingers, rolling her tongue around them and bobbing her head lightly. Watching her actions made him throb in his pants, imagining what her mouth would feel like around another part of his body. Pulling his fingers from her mouth with a light smack.

Just as Kayla moved to Daryl's belt, pulling the end out of the buckle, she heard the door to the bar slam and looked up to see Megan standing there with an amused look in her eyes.

"Kay, we've got thirty minutes before we close." Megan winked at her friend, before opening the door to the bar and walking back inside.

"What are you doing when we close," Kayla breathed out, looking up in to Daryl's glazed eyes.

"Gotta take my idiot brother home, he's too lit to drive." Daryl pulled out a cigarette, placing it in his mouth and lighting it up. She had never been a fan of smoking but she had never seen a person make it look so sexy. Kayla felt a wave of confidence grow over her. Must be the alcohol.

"Give me your number, I can text you my address. If you're not busy after." she trailed off, hoping the man wouldn't reject her now the moment had passed.

Daryl nodded silently, pulling his cell phone out and handing it to her, allowing herself to call her own number on the phone so that she could get his number from it. Once she had felt her phone vibrate in her pocket she passed the phone back to him, turning to walk back in to the bar.

"I'll see you later then, Daryl." Without waiting for a response she opened the door to the bar, leaving him outside smoking his cigarette.

Not even a minute later he heard the 'ping' of his cheap cell phone, notifying him he had received a message with Kayla's address as promised.

#####

As soon as she got home, Kayla immediately changed in to a pair of loose fitting shorts and a black vest top, pulling a fitted hooded top on over the top of it. Turning on the TV in the lounge she made her way in to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

_"Reports just coming in that the virus has spread to Florida. Another state has been shut down. Scientists in England are still looking for a cure, but say there is no evidence that the virus is airborne. We have spoken to the United States Centers for Disease Control and Prevention who say we cannot rule out the virus being airborne but tests are still being carried out. Police have said not to panic after reports of riots earlier today by people trying to stock up on food and water."_

The television then flicked towards a crowd of people who had over run a Wal-Mart store in Florida, the security guards trying to keep control while woman were screaming and babies were crying. The reporter that was now on the screen had been pushed in to a wall by a large man who had a trolley full of water.

Kayla barely heard her front door ring as she turned her attention away from the television. Placing her glass down on the coffee table she walked towards her front door.


End file.
